Nulla per cui vivere e nessuno da cui tornare
by Ubbo
Summary: Harry racconta il suo ultimo giorno di vita.


_Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright. Tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi assolutamente casuale._

**Nulla per cui vivere e nessuno da cui tornare**

Sono di fronte al mio nemico di sempre, i suoi occhi rossi bruciano d'odio per me, il Bambino Sopravvissuto, colui che tra pochi istanti porrà fine ad entrambe le nostre vite.

Abbiamo combattuto per un tempo interminabile, scagliandoci contro gli anatemi più letali del nostro arsenale di bacchette gemelle e ora, il potente Lord Voldemort, giace a terra incapace di scappare e può solo guardarmi con odio. Anche il mio corpo è coperto di ferite, ma non le sento quasi, il mio animo è anestetizzato e il dolore fisico è insignificante paragonato al vuoto che ho nel cuore. La voce del più potente mago oscuro di tutti i tempi mi giunge quasi ovattata.

-Non puoi uccidermi, Potter! Se lo fai, morirai anche tu!- mi dice sputando sangue.

-Lo so…- rispondo rassegnato alzando la bacchetta contro di lui un'ultima volta.

-Perché sei disposto a morire pur di uccidermi?!- mi grida con rabbia. È sinceramente confuso dalla mia scelta, non riesce a spiegarsi la mia apparente calma e la noncuranza con cui parlo della mia morte. I suoi occhi mi chiedono silenziosamente una risposta, non posso negare l'ultimo desiderio ad un condannato a morte. Decido di rispondergli.

-Non ho più nulla per cui vivere e nessuno da cui tornare. Non mi importa di morire. La nostra morte permetterà alle tre persone che più amo al mondo di costruirsi un futuro felice.- un sorriso triste mi compare sulle labbra, confondendo ancora di più il mio nemico; non mi accorgo nemmeno che le mie guance sono rigate dalle lacrime, per l'ennesima volta in questo giorno maledetto, mentre con la mente ripercorro gli avvenimenti di questo pomeriggio, gli avvenimenti che hanno straziato il mio cuore e che mi hanno portato a questo momento. -Avada…-

**-Flashback-**

Oggi è un giorno speciale. Uno di quei giorni che ci sono una sola volta nella vita. Draco ed io facciamo cinque anni di fidanzamento ed io ho deciso di festeggiare chiedendogli di sposarmi. Conviviamo da quasi tre anni ed io sono completamente pazzo di lui e, anche se ultimamente sono stato poco presente a causa del lavoro e delle mie continue riunioni con Silente per poter battere Voldemort, sono fermamente intenzionato a farmi perdonare e farò qualunque cosa per rendere felice Draco per il resto della vita. Ho organizzato tutto alla perfezione: ho preso la giornata libera dal lavoro e ho avvisato Silente che stasera non andrò da lui, ho pulito tutto il nostro appartamento, ho decorato la camera da letto con un'infinità di candele magiche, una bottiglia di Taittinger è pronta nel cestello del ghiaccio, ho messo le lenzuola di seta azzurra, le preferite del mio amore, e sopra, con dei petali di rosa, ho disegnato un cuore con la scritta _Vuoi sposarmi?_ all'interno insieme ad una scatoletta di velluto verde dentro la quale c'è una fede di platino. Ho fatto incidere una frase all'interno dell'anello: _Tuo per sempre_. Può sembrare esagerato, ma non è altro che la pura verità perché, qualunque cosa accada, il mio cuore è e sarà per sempre solo del mio angelo biondo e nulla potrà mai cambiare questa cosa.

Sento girare la chiave nella toppa, finalmente ci siamo, non sono mai stato tanto teso in vita mia! Mi nascondo sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità per non svelare subito la mia presenza, voglio poterlo sorprendere quando entrerà in camera nostra. La porta si apre e, come un magico sole, compare il volto sorridente del mio Draco che sta scherzando con qualcuno, subito dietro di lui entra Blaise. Peccato, mi sarebbe piaciuto sorprendere il mio amore da solo. Draco ha appena il tempo di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle prima che l'altro ragazzo lo afferri e lo baci con passione, schiacciandolo contro la parete e facendolo gemere di piacere. Incespicano fino al divano, strappandosi i vestiti di dosso con gesti sicuri e impazienti: non è la prima volta fra loro, ne sono certo. Da quanto va avanti la loro relazione? Sono ormai nudi quando crollano sul sofà, a meno di mezzo metro da me. Non si accorgono della mia presenza, ma d'altronde come potrebbero? Sono invisibile e ciò che sto guardando mi ha completamente pietrificato, non sono nemmeno sicuro di stare ancora respirando. Assisto impotente al loro amplesso, ai loro sospiri, alle espressioni di pura estasi che si regalano, alle frasi d'amore che si sussurrano. Sono ancora immobile in piedi accanto al divano quando i loro respiri si fanno più regolari ed iniziano a parlare, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto qualche bacio dolce e colmo di significato.

-Quando glielo dirai?-

-Presto… Te lo prometto.-

-Draco, sono quattro mesi che mi prometti che glielo dirai…-

-Blaise, ti prego… Sai che non è facile! Voglio un bene immenso ad Harry, è l'unica vera famiglia che io abbia mai avuto! E poi lui mi ama, non è facile dirgli che per me ormai è praticamente un fratello e che mi sono innamorato di te, gli si spezzerà il cuore!-

-Credi che a me faccia piacere? Harry è anche amico mio, non voglio che soffra, ma più tempo fai passare più si sentirà preso per il culo da te, Draco. Gliela devi almeno la sincerità di dirgli che fra voi è finita.-

-Lo so, Blaise, lo so. Domattina gli parlerò, ok?-

-è la cosa giusta da fare.-

-Mh.-

-Sarà meglio che vada ora, non voglio rischiare che Harry ci sorprenda nudi sul vostro divano. Sarebbe un modo terribile di scoprire la verità.-

-No, resta. Oggi è mercoledì e Harry lavora fino a tardi, poi va diretto da Silente per allenarsi, tornerà a notte fonda. Dormiamo un po', vuoi?-

-Sì… Ti amo, Draco.-

-Anch'io ti amo, Blaise.-

Non mi sono ancora mosso. Non ho ancora emesso un solo suono. Non riesco a parlare, a muovermi, a respirare. Non riesco neppure a pensare perché fa troppo male. Resto immobile e passivo in balia degli eventi. Li osservo dormire abbracciati. Sereni. Felici. Il mio cuore ha iniziato a sanguinare nel momento in cui le loro labbra sono entrate in contatto con quel primo bacio e, col passare dei minuti, l'ho sentito mentre mi veniva strappato via dal petto e calpestato, lacerato, pugnalato, colpito, squartato in tanti piccoli pezzi informi. Nemmeno quando ho visto Sirius cadere oltre il velo ho provato un dolore così grande, credo sinceramente che il bacio di un dissennatore mi avrebbe lasciato meno vuoto dentro. Ma questo ora non ha più importanza. Quello di cui sono stato testimone mi ha dato finalmente il coraggio di compiere il mio destino. Il mio futuro non esiste più. _Non ho più nulla per cui vivere e nessuno da cui tornare._ La morte mi sembra quasi un pensiero dolce, se non altro porrà fine a questa sofferenza atroce che mi tortura da dentro.

Torno in camera in silenzio, attento a non svegliare i due amanti sopiti, non so nemmeno io perché; prendo piuma e pergamena e scrivo tre lettere: la prima è indirizzata ai miei due migliori amici di sempre, Ron e Hermione, ora felicemente sposati da quasi due anni e in attesa del loro primo figlio, la seconda a Silente, la terza al mio Draco. Non riesco ancora a convincermi che non sia più mio, ma non me ne curo. Queste saranno le mie ultime parole, posso permettermi di riversarci gli ultimi brandelli d'anima che mi sono rimasti.

Affido le prime due lettere ad Edvige, e le spiego che d'ora in poi vivrà con Ron e Hermione perché io non potrò più prendermi cura di lei. È sempre stata una civetta molto intelligente, oltre che la mia prima vera amica, capisce che questo è un addio ed il suo saluto è un po' più lungo e affettuoso del solito. Le sorrido e la guardo spiccare il volo, resto ad osservarla finché non scompare nel cielo.

Nella lettera per i miei due amici li ringrazio per l'affetto che mi hanno sempre donato, per essermi stati vicini in ogni momento, per avermi sempre accettato ed amato, per essere stati i migliori amici che potessi desiderare, gli faccio le mie scuse perché non potrò essere il padrino del loro primogenito, gli dico addio e gli chiedo di prendersi cura di Edvige per me.

A Silente scrivo parole cariche di significato, lo ringrazio per avermi aiutato e protetto in tutti questi anni e per tutto quello che ha fatto, gli comunico la mia decisione di affrontare Voldemort questa notte, gli dico addio e, per la prima volta da quando ci conosciamo, gli dico quanto gli ho voluto bene e quanto il suo affetto e la sua costante presenza abbiano significato per me.

Prendo l'ultima lettera fra le mani e la rileggo.

_**Mio dolce angelo biondo,**_

_**perdonami se ti definisco ancora "mio", ma non mi sono ancora abituato all'idea di averti perso. Sai, questa giornata non si concluderà esattamente come avevo programmato, anzi… Credevo che questa notte avrei fatto l'amore con l'uomo della mia vita, invece la passerò a morire con l'uomo che me l'ha resa un inferno.**_

_**Oggi è il nostro quinto anniversario, non so se tu te lo sia ricordato o meno, ma voglio immaginare che sia così, anche se temo sia solo una pia illusione. Avevo preparato tutto nei minimi particolari per festeggiare con te, volevo chiederti di sposarmi, ma immagino che questo tu l'abbia già capito dalle condizioni della nostra camera. Avevo preso la giornata di ferie settimane fa, per essere sicuro di poterti sorprendere e organizzare le cose al meglio, ma anche questa volta il Destino ha deciso diversamente per me. Non me ne stupisco, in fondo, non si può ignorare una profezia per sempre. Ci sono tanti sentimenti contrastanti in me in questo momento e probabilmente la lettera verrà fuori un po' sconclusionata, ma non credo sia una cosa importante.**_

_**Ero già in casa quando siete rientrati, nascosto sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità. Faceva tutto parte della mia sorpresa. Ero in piedi accanto al divano e quando vi ho visti sono rimasto pietrificato dal dolore. Perché non me l'hai mai detto, Draco? Sai quanto odio i tradimenti! È stato per colpa di un tradimento se i miei genitori sono morti. Come hai potuto farmi questo? Avrei preferito che tu mi lasciassi mesi fa, quando ti sei innamorato di Blaise. Avrebbe fatto meno male che vedervi con i miei occhi. Sono rimasto a guardarvi fino a quando non vi siete addormentati, volevo fuggire via per non vedervi profanare l'unico posto che io abbia mai considerato realmente come la mia casa, ma il mio corpo non mi rispondeva; ho sentito tutto quello che vi siete detti… Quanto ho sognato, Draco, in questi cinque anni che tu mi dicessi anche solo una volta "Ti amo", ma non l'hai mai fatto nonostante io te lo dicessi spesso; credevo che semplicemente non facesse parte di te, ma mi sono solo illuso e ora l'ho capito. Ti ho donato tutto ciò che avevo da donare: il mio cuore, la mia anima, il mio corpo… Evidentemente non erano abbastanza per te. Forse ero io a non essere abbastanza. O forse, semplicemente, non ero ciò che tu volevi. Ma che importa, ormai?**_

_**Quando vi siete addormentati sono venuto qui, in camera nostra, a scrivere alcune lettere: c'erano delle persone a cui volevo dire addio. Ho mandato Edvige da Ron e Hermione, si prenderanno loro cura di lei.**_

_**Prima ho detto che ci sono tanti sentimenti dentro di me in questo momento, credo che il più intenso sia la disperazione. Ma non è il solo, ci sono anche amarezza e determinazione. Non riesco a provare rabbia nei confronti tuoi o di Blaise, non si può scegliere chi amare. Accade e basta. So che lo ami come non hai mai amato me, Draco, l'ho visto. Ho visto i tuoi occhi brillare mentre facevate l'amore come non hanno mai brillato per me; ti ho visto dormire felice e sereno fra le sue braccia, non hai mai dormito così fra le mie.**_

_**C'è un'ultima cosa di cui devo parlarti.**_

_**Ti ricordi, circa un anno e mezzo fa, quella sera in cui hai assistito ai miei allenamenti con Silente? Quando siamo tornati a casa mi hai chiesto perché non avessi ancora affrontato Voldemort nonostante, secondo te, io fossi diventato più forte di lui. Allora non ho voluto risponderti, non me la sono sentita, ma ora non ho più motivi per non rivelarti la verità: quando Voldemort è risorto, al nostro quarto anno ad Hogwarts, ha usato il mio sangue e, da allora, siamo uniti nella vita e nella morte. Nell'istante in cui ucciderò Voldemort, morirò insieme a lui. Ho passato l'ultimo anno a cercare una soluzione con Silente, ma è stato tutto inutile, non esiste nessuna scappatoia. Io non volevo morire perché desideravo, sopra ad ogni altra cosa, costruirmi un futuro insieme a te. Non riuscivo ad accettare l'idea di dover rinunciare a te, chiamami vigliacco o egoista, se vuoi, ma volevo una famiglia e un cazzo di futuro e ti amavo così tanto che non riuscivo proprio a rinunciare alla possibilità di renderti felice per il resto della vita. Mi sono sempre illuso che vivendo al tuo fianco avrei potuto fare la tua felicità… Buffo che sia la mia morte, invece, a donarti tale possibilità. Ma, come ho già detto, non si può combattere contro il Destino.**_

_**Oggi ho perso tutto.**_

"_**Non ho più nulla per cui vivere e nessuno da cui tornare."**_

_**Questa, probabilmente, sarà la frase che dirò a Voldemort quando mi chiederà perché non mi importa di morire. Non ho più niente per cui valga la pena di andare avanti, forse la Nera Mietitrice farà cessare questo immenso dolore che mi sta straziando da dentro e che non riesco a fermare.**_

_**Probabilmente mentre tu stai leggendo queste mie ultime parole io sarò già morto, ma almeno mi consola il fatto che liberare il mondo da quel mostro significa offrirti la possibilità di costruirti un domani insieme alla persona che ami. Sono felice di sapere che il figlio di Ron e Hermione non vedrà mai il mondo oscuro in cui siamo cresciuti noi.**_

_**Si dice che un condannato a morte abbia diritto ad un ultimo desiderio, esaudiresti il mio, Draco?**_

_**Nonostante tutto quello che è successo ti amo ancora e morirò amandoti perché non riesco a cancellare quello che provo per te. Una parte di me vorrebbe urlarti contro tutto il mio dolore per farti provare un briciolo del male che mi hai fatto, ma non ci riesco, mi sento svuotato e stanco e non ho più la forza di continuare. Stanotte combatterò la mia ultima battaglia, poi potrò riposare per sempre. Questo ci porta al mio desiderio.**_

_**Ho sempre e solo voluto che tu fossi felice. E, paradossalmente, è ciò che più desidero anche in questo momento; se non posso essere io la tua felicità, allora tu e Blaise avete la mia benedizione.**_

_**Ora vado, affronterò il mio destino a testa alta come ho sempre fatto.**_

_**Addio, mio primo, unico ed ultimo amore…**_

_**Tuo per sempre,**_

_**Harry.**_

_**P.S. per Blaise.**_

_**Blaise, prenditi cura del mio piccolo angioletto biondo. È una persona meravigliosa che ne ha passate tante e merita di essere amato e protetto. Sei l'uomo più fortunato della Terra, dal mio punto di vista. Rendilo felice.**_

La poggio sul letto accanto all'anello che gli avevo comprato per chiedergli di diventare mio marito. Torno in sala e mi avvicino al divano. Draco ha la testa poggiata su uno dei braccioli del sofà e il suo viso è rivolto verso l'alto, verso di me; un sorriso amaro si stira sulle mie labbra a questo pensiero. Gli accarezzo delicatamente una guancia con la mano, poi mi chino e lo bacio. Il mio ultimo bacio. Nell'incoscienza del dormiveglia Draco risponde al tocco familiare della mia bocca; mi allontano e mi perdo per l'ultima volta in quel grigio che ho tanto amato, vedo l'orrore nei suoi occhi, ora completamente svegli, per la consapevolezza del male che sa di avermi fatto, sto piangendo e in quasi dieci anni che ci conosciamo è la prima volta che mi vede farlo. Nei miei occhi non c'è rabbia o risentimento, solo dolore, immenso e profondo dolore. E nonostante tutto amore, un amore altrettanto immenso e profondo.

-Harry…- prova a dire, ma lo fermo poggiandogli un dito sulle labbra.

-Volevo solo baciarti un'ultima volta. Sii felice, amore mio…- la mia voce trema e stento a riconoscerla, ma il mio sguardo resta incatenato al suo, nonostante le mie parole abbiano svegliato Blaise. -Addio…- gli sussurro con un'ultima carezza prima di smaterializzarmi.

**-Fine Flashback-**

Sospiro. Chiudo gli occhi. Le ultime immagini che vedo sono i volti sorridenti di Ron, di Hermione e di Draco. -…Kedavra.-

La vita abbandona il mio corpo nello stesso istante in cui anche Voldemort muore per mano mia. Poi più nulla. Finalmente è tutto finito. La guerra è terminata. Il mio dolore è svanito insieme al mio respiro.

**-Un anno dopo.-**

Sei persone stanno in piedi davanti ad una tomba nel cimitero di Godric's Hollow, accanto alle lapidi di Lily e James Potter, c'è quella del loro unico figlio, Harry Potter, il Salvatore del Mondo Magico.

Un uomo dai capelli rossi stringe a sé una donna dai ricci castani che tiene in braccio un bambino addormentato, al loro fianco un uomo dai capelli biondissimi trae conforto dalla salda presa del suo compagno sulla sua spalla, dietro di loro un uomo estremamente magro e anziano, dai lunghi capelli bianchi china il capo.

Un mazzo di rose rosse viene deposto sulla tomba dove risplende una scritta dorata, fatta incidere da Silente per volere di Harry.

_**A**_

_**Draco, Ron e Hermione,**_

_**i miei tre angeli portatori di luce**_

_**in un mondo di tenebra…**_

**_Spero di essere riuscito _**

_**a donarvi un futuro**_

_**in cui poter essere felici…**_

Una lunga fila, composta da centinaia di persone, si stende fuori del cimitero. Quando i sei si allontanano dalla tomba, il resto del Mondo Magico viene a rendere omaggio ad Harry Potter, nel giorno della Vittoria, per ringraziare quel ragazzo che è morto per salvare tutti loro.


End file.
